Rebellion (english translation)
by Jo the Hedgehog
Summary: This is the translation of my brother's story. Sonic needs help to foil one of Eggman's plans. Will he make it with the help of two old friends ? (2000Aerobars helps me with the Translation)
1. The Invasion

**Rebellion**

The Invasion

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all other Characters belong to SEGA. Flo the Fox belongs to my bro Flo the Fox. Jo the Hedgehog is mine.**

It was a sunny day. Jo the Hedgehog and Flo the Fox were hanging out at a bar in Munich and enjoyed their beer. Flo the Fox is a tall fox with a black and blue fur. His eyes are orange and he wears black boots. His multifunctional watch on his right wrist not only shows the time, it also has a built-in laser. Jo the Hedgehog is a blue Hedgehog with green stripes and brown eyes. He wears black gloves, black-green sports shoes and a necklace with a crucifix.

Suddenly Sonic came bursting through the door and requested them to come with him to Tails´ workshop. Sonic knew the boys from the battle in Saarbrucken, where he rescued them. Back then, he noticed, that Jo has a lot of strenght. Jo, today in his high-tech wheelchair with jet propulsion and Flo with his rocket shoes got on the way immediately.

"what´s up?", asked Jo, while they were on the way to the workshop. Sonic turned to him. "Eggman attacks Berlin with a gigantic robot army." After ten minutes, they arrived at Tails´ workshop in hamburg. Inside the workshop, Tails already waited for them, who was occupied with finishing his newest invention.

**one chapter down, three to go.**

**Please review!**


	2. The equipment

**Rebellion**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other Characters that belong to SEGA. Flo the Fox belongs to my bro, Flo the Fox. Jo the Hedgehog belongs to me.**

The Equipment

Tails stood in front of a big synthetic exoskeleton, made out of a titanium alloy.  
"What's this thing?" asked Flo.  
"This is the HFS," answered Tails.  
"HFS?" asked Sonic, puzzled.  
Tails explained to him. "Hybrid Fighting Suit. It's a battle suit, that I developed, to stop Eggman's army."

"Hey, Jo, this would be the perfect battle equipment for you," suggested Flo. Shocked, Sonic turned to him. "Are you crazy?! I don't think Jo will survive this battle at all!" he whispered, so that Jo couldn´t hear him, who was still staring at the suit. Flo looked at Sonic with a stern look on his Face.

"You can see that he´s interested in the suit. Trust me, he´ll make it."

Sonic saw that it was hopeless to continue to argue with Flo. "Fine, but don't come to me crying your eyes out if he should fall in the fight. Tails walked to the suit with a smile on his face. He was happy that he finally found a Test person for his newest invention.

Tails asked Jo to stand in front of the suit. The skeleton closed around Jo´s body. His crutches fell to the floor.  
"Try to walk," Tails told him.  
Jo took a small step forward and felt that the hydraulic systems supported his body.

"How does it feel?" Tails asked, as he handed him a helmet with a headset, that Jo put on.  
"It feels great," answered Jo. Tails asked him to follow him.  
"Where are we going?" asked the now cyborg-looking Hedgehog.  
"To the armoury", grinned the small fox, opening a massive steel door.

Behind the door was a huge room, it's lamps gradually turned on, which was filled with countless weapons.  
"Wow," said a fascinated Jo.  
"There we are,"said Tails, as he stopped in front of a large Wall. "The weapons for the HFS are here on the Wall. You can put the equipment together by yourself."

On the Wall hung different Weapons: from a standard assault rifle, a LMG to a rocket launcher. There was everything. Jo´s eyes fell on a device, that looked a little bit like a hockey puck.  
"This," Tails began, "Is a personal shield, that you can put into the chest armor. I would suggest you to equip this for the battle..."

**Wait until the next Chapter to see the HFS in action, and please review.**

**2000Aerobars helped me to edit the chapter. Thank you very much !**


	3. The Battle Begins

**The Battle Begins**

**Me: I'm back with the next chapter of Rebellion**

**Jo: Can I finally kick Eggman's butt?**

**Me: whoa whoa, calm down, buddy.**

**Jo: Hmph, ok *pouts*.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. They all belong to SEGA.**

**Flo the Fox belongs my bro Flo the Fox, Jo the Hedgehog and Jack the Fox belong to me.**

(I suggest you to listen to "Rebellion" by Linkin Park and "I am…all of me" by Crush 40 while reading this chapter)

_"Tails!"_=radio communications

After about 30 minutes, Jo and Tails returned from the armoury. Jo was wearing the shield in the chest armor. The module glowed in a fiery red. On each arm he carried a light machine gun and on his shoulders are two missile launchers. A two metre long sword made of hardened chrome steel was attached to the back of the suit.

"Uhm Tails, don't you think that the arming is a little bit over exaggerated?" asked Sonic.  
"No we'll need this much firepower if we want to stop Eggman's army," replied Tails. "Also the suit increases his strength to about 300%. I brought headsets for all of you and a assault rifle with a grenade launcher. I thought, that you would need a stronger weapon than just your watch.", said the fox, as he handed the gun to Flo.

"Here we go!", said Flo, as he stepped to the others. "How do we get to Berlin in the first place?"

"I've created a new helicopter besides the HFS. It's in my hangar. Follow me!"

Sonic's eyes started glowing, as he walked into the hangar and stood in front of a huge four-engine helicopter, under which a large platform was positioned.

"Get in, I'll help Jo!" commanded Tails. He took a small yellow remote from a workbench, that stood beside the aircraft, and pressed a blue button. The floor of the helicopter began to open slowly.  
"Jo step on the platform."  
The blue hedgehog moved slowly towards it. As he stood on the platform, Tails pressed another button and Jo was lifted into the helicopter.

Tails climbed into the helicopter. He got to Jo, who stood under a steel holding frame. The fox activated a small lever, that was on the wall of the helicopter. The frame came down on Jo's shoulders and locked with his battle suit.  
"What´s this for?" asked the blue-green hedgehog.  
"For the Jump."  
"Jump!? What jump?!" stuttered Jo, in full panic.  
"Calm down. We have to jump from the air to have a better chance," explained Tails who already took a seat in the pilot´s seat.

"But before we fly to berlin, we have to pick up Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Amy from the Ramstein Air Base," screamed Tails over the noise. He was busy with starting up the engines. As the engines reaches their full rpms. The fox pushed a button on the engine controls and the roof of the hangar began to open slowly. When it was completely opened, the helicopter took off and flew off in the direction of the military base.

(30 minutes later)

Tails was flying towards the military base.

_"Unknown Aircraft, identify yourself or we'll shoot you down!"_

_"This is Tails. Requesting immediate landing permission for landing field 2."_

_"Landing permission granted for landing field 2, over."_

_"Understood."_

The small fox landed the helicopter, and saw that Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver were already waiting for them. He opened the back ramp and the four people got into the helicopter. Tails gave everyone a Headset and started up the chopper. After about 45 minutes, the group arrived in Berlin.  
"Oh holy shit! This is going to be intense guys!" said Sonic, startled at the view.

Tails positioned the chopper over the 17th of June street, near the Brandenburg Gate. "Jump in 5 minutes! Get ready. The parachutes and the protective goggles are under your seats," he told his friends.

**(Flashback)**

It was a cold friday evening. Jo and Flo, who had known each other since their childhood and therefore were like brothers, were in Saarbrucken to party a little. As the two friends arrived at the N8WERK*, they ordered something to drink and enjoyed the music. Suddenly there was a loud bang and parts of the roof fell down.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, who happened to be in the area and perceived an explosion, rushed to the origin of the noise, to determine, that Eggman was attacking the N8WERK*. The blue Hedgehog commanded his friends to stop Eggman, as he entered the building, to search for injured people. As he stormed into the vast place, he noticed a blue-green Hedgehog, who sat on the ground beside a black-blue fox and frantically tried to save him from the debris.  
"I'll help you!" yelled Sonic, and began to help retrieve the unconscious fox.

A large concrete block was laying on top of the fox's chest. Sonic tried to lift it, but he couldn't.  
"Hey, give me a hand with this, please!" he requested the stranger. The blue-green Hedgehog crawled over to him and lifted the concrete pillar with Sonic and moved it aside.  
"Wow, you're strong," marveled Sonic. The stranger searched something on the floor. "What are you looking for?" asked the blue Hedgehog.

Without saying a word, the other one picked two crutches up from the floor and began to stand up. "What's your name?" asked an amazed Sonic, as he lifted up the unconscious fox, to bring him out of the building.  
"My name is Jo. The fox in your arms is my pal, Flo."  
"Well, Jo, I think you two would fit well in my team," said Sonic, as he left the ruins together with him and the fox in his arms.

**(End of Flashback)**

_"Jo you'll jump off two minutes later, to not jeopardize the others!"_. The blue-green Hedgehog was torn from his thoughts.  
_"Understood!"_, replied Jo.  
Sonic, Flo and the others put on the parachutes and goggles and walked slowly to the stern ramp.  
_"2 minutes to jump!"_, the fox instructed to his friends. _"I'll support you later from the air with the Tornado!"_ The stern ramp opened and the Team got into the jump position. A small light was mounted at the ramp. As the green light flashed, they jumped out of the chopper and Tails closed the ramp.

_"Ok, Jo, here we go!"_ The floor opened. Underneath, Jo could see the others running towards an olive-coloured tent, beside which two "Leopard 2" tanks were positioned. It was on the left side of the Brandenburg gate.  
_"Hey, Tails, how do I switch off the safety of my weapons?"_

_"You have to push a button on the side of your left arm!"_ The hedgehog pushed the button and an audible alarm sounded in his headset, that verified him, that the weapon systems were active now.

He closed his eyes and focused on the jump.  
_"Jump in 3...,2...,1...,Now!"_ yelled Tails and Jo hit the orange button, that released him from the frame and let him slide on a steel cable to the floor. As he had solid ground under his feet again, he unhooked the cable and ran to the others, who were already at the tent.

Inside the tent, they met a athletic black fox. He wore a military uniform, which was decorated with many badges. "General Jack the Fox" was written on the nameplate with golden letters. "Hey, who are you?" asked the Fox, as he saw Jo running towards him.  
"Jack it's me, Jo!" shouted the robotically looking hedgehog.  
"Sorry, I didn't recognize you," replied Jack, who stared, bewildered at the group.  
"What's the plan?" questioned Sonic.  
"We'll fight in two teams. Team 1 consists of Jo, Flo, Shadow and you. You receive the call sign "Metal". Your task is to stop Eggman's army. A tank division, "Leo1" will help you with this. Amy, Knuckles, Silver and me from Team 2, callsign "Warhammer. We'll try to evacuate as much people as possible with the support of "Leo2". Sonic, report when your Team has reached the Bundestag, we'll come to you with "Leo2" to support you."

"Tails will support us from the air with the Tornado", Sonic explained.

"Ok, guys, let´s go!" Jack loaded his weapon and ran towards one of the tanks. _"Ok, Eggman's army is on the way from the Bundestag to the Victory Column. We suspect, that he has his base inside the Bundestag. Sonic, your team will try to storm Eggman´s base. Team "Warhammer and I, together with "Leo2", we try to protect the civilists." "Copy Jack!"_, Sonic confirmed the order.

_"Ok, Team, you've heard him. Let's kick Eggman's fat ass!"_

_"Ok, Sonic, I'm ready,"_ spoke Jo, as he turned down his sight, a small glass visor, which was attached to the front side of his helmet. The combat unit went on his way to put their plan into action. After about 10 minutes, they reached the Bundestag. _"Metal calls Warhammer! What's your position?" "This is Jack. We're just about 200 meters away from our position. It looks violent. A entire robot army is coming towards us! A squad of the KSK* is waiting on the roof of the Bundestag. They'll assist you with the arrest of Eggman. Callsign "Black Thunder."  
"Understood Jack. We're in position and preparing for the storming."  
"Roger Jo."_

Jo turned to Sonic. "What about Tails?"  
"He´s on the way to his workshop to prepare the Tornado for the airstrikes," answered the blue Hero. Jack and his Team reached their position. The robots spotted them and started to take the group under fire.

_"Warhammer to Metal, we are under heavy fire! I repeat: we are under heavy fire!"  
"Roger Jack,"_ replied Jo. The General returned fire and Amy sprinted to the robots with anger in her eyes. In a blink, she had destroyed 15 robots. "Wow", Jack thought, as he looked over to her.

Suddenly a robot grabbed him from behind and tried to choke him. Instinctively, the black fox pulled out a combat knife and rammed it into the steel throat of the robot, who then released him. "Brainless tin," he Fox aimed at the attackers and had disabled a dozen within in a few seconds. Knuckles teared one robot after another in two halfs with his raw strength. But suddenly planes with Eggman's logo on the wings appeared on the horizon. The General noticed it immediately. _"Leo2 open fire on unidentified flying object, NOW!"_ The tank turned it´s cannon and took the enemy planes in a flash out of the sky.

"There are more coming!" screamed Silver, as he just catapulted two robots with his telekinesis toward the Bundestag. "I hope Tails hurries with the Tornado. This is starting to get tough here!" Suddenly, they heard a loud hum. Jack glanced at the sky and saw a yellow-blue plane with Tails's logo on the wings. The pilot opened fire and quickly destroyed 30 of the attackers.  
_"Wow Tails, you arrived just at the right moment. A minute more and we would´ve been goners."_ Tails laughed as he brought his plane back to attack position.

**(With Sonic and Team "Metal":)**

_"Team Metal to Black Thunder. What's your status?"  
"We are standing on the roof of the building. Give us a signal, when you start with the storming. We'll blow up the roof and lower down on a rope through the resulting hole."  
"Roger, Black Thunder." _

Suddenly two dented robots impacted next to Jo. The blue-green Hedgehog looked in the direction from which the "projectiles" came and realized, that they had come from the Victory Column. "Wow Jack and his Team are really turning it up back there," Jo thought.

The Team went to the entrance of the building. Inside, they expected already numerous enemies. Jo loaded his machine guns.  
"Hasta la Vista!", he said and began to fire. As the Team had destroyed all robots, they crept into the Plenary hall. Jo went to one of the many entrances of the hall. As he stood at the door, he could hear that Eggman celebrated that he has conquered Berlin. "Just wait, you bastard!" the blue-green hedgehog thought, as he waited for the explosion of the roof.

As the rest of the team positioned themselves on the visitor ranks, Sonic radioed to the special Forces, that they could begin. Flo took two smoke grenades from his weapon belt and threw them into the hall. The grenades nebulized the entire room. Suddenly the roof exploded and the KSK troop rappelled off.

A door of the hall was torn off its hinges, as Jo stormed into the room. He took his giant sword out and started to destroy one robot after another like a madman. Sonic and the other jumped down from their position into the hall. Flo destroyed a dozen enemies with his watch. As he saw his chance to attack Eggman head on, he sprinted towards him and tried to hit him with the laser of his watch.

However, the evil scientist was able to avoid the laser beams, grabbed the fox by the neck and put a pistol to his chest. Jo and Jack noticed this immediately. "Flo!", they both screamed in panic. "Let him go, Eggman!", Jo growled.  
"Ho ho ho. I´ll let him go, if the military and your poor friends stop the attack and disappear from Berlin!"

**Will Jack and Jo accept Eggman´s offer? Wait till the next chapter to find out!**

***N8WERK= A club in a City near my village**

***KSK= Kommando Spezialkräfte: A special unit of the Bundeswehr (german army)**

**Me: Yeah i´m finally finished with this chapter.**

**Sonic: Dude you needed almost two months to write it!**

**Me: English isn´t my first language. So go easy on me.**

**Sonic: *shrugs* Whatever**

**Me: i would like to see you trying to learn another language and translate this text!**

**Sonic: Ok take a chill pill man!**

**Tails: *huffs* please review!**

******(I´m really sorry that this took so long but my friend, 2000Aerobars, who helps me with the translation, was very busy in the last few weeks)**


End file.
